Keith's Power
Keith's Power is the fifth eposide of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot In a dark warehouse is a bunch of technology. A couple dozen small red aliens are mining a hole in the center of the room. In there they find a small crystal about the size of a baseball. The aliens begin talking in an alien language. Then a large alien in a dark red suit come out. (Vulkanus): So, the Tadenite is here. It's not enough. I need more. End Scene Luke, Keith and Skyler are at a cave tour. '' (Luke): This is ''so ''boring. (Skyler): You don't appreciate anything. ''Suddenly a huge drill machine bursts through a wall. Hordes of pick axe aliens stream out screeching at the crowd. Finally Vulkanus exits the drill. (Luke): Who are these jokers? (Vulkanus): Listen up, meatsacks. Tell me where the Tadenite is and no one gets hurt. The crowd is quiet. Luke hides behind a stalagmite and transforms. Diamondhead comes out from behind the rock and fires diamond shards at Vulkanus. Vulkanus lifts an arm to block. '' (Vulkanus) A Petrosapian!? Guess this planet is a dumphole. ''Diamondhead uppercuts Vulkanus. (Diamondhead): No trash talks my planet. Or my currant species for that matter. Skyler runs in blasting pickaxe aliens left and right. Keith just watches from the sidelines clearly upset. Vulkanus punches Diamondhead into a wall. He slumps down and shakes his head. Skyler throws blast after blast at Vulkanus face. Three Pickaxe aliens heave a big chunk of Tadenite into the drill. (Vulkanus): Alright let's get out of here! I got what I came for anyways. Diamondhead fires shards at the escaping drill machine. (Diamondhead): Yeah, you'd better drill...away. *whew* Diamondhead reverts. He looks over to Keith. (Luke): What's wrong? (Keith): Nothing. Let's go home. End Scene In his cave lair Vulkanus throws a pickaxe Alien into a wall. (Vulkanus): It isn't enough! I need more to get off this backwater world! A computer-like machine behind beeps. He turns to it and presses a few buttons on the keypad. '' (Vulkanus): Osmosian DNA detected!? That will do just fine. End Scene ''Meanwhile back at Luke's house Luke goes downstairs and sees Keith punching a punching bag. He hears a knock on the door upstairs and goes back up. He opens and Skyler brushes past him. '' (Skyler): Where's Keith? (Luke): Basement. ''She starts to go down but Luke puts a hand on her shoulder. '' (Luke): Hey. I think he feels...left out. We both have powers but he doesn't. (Skyler): I'll talk to him. ''Skyler goes downstairs and screams. Luke leaps down and sees a gaping hole in the ground in the basement. (Luke): Keith! Luke transforms into XLR8 and picks up Skyler running down the tunnel. Meanwhile in Vulkanus lair Keith wakes up strapped to a table, lying on his stomach. Vulkanus stands before him. '' (Vulkanus): Hello there, little Osmosian. (Keith): What? The heck is an Osmosian. (Vulkanus): Don't play dumb with me. Osmosians are some of the profitable species in the galaxy. They can absorb any material and create more of it but you already knew that. ''Vulkanus flipped a few switches and the table electrifies. Keith screams in pain. Then Vulkanus forces a shard of Tadenite into his hand causing him to become entirely made of Taydenite. Larege crystals just grow out of his back. The pickaxe minions crowd around. '' (Vulkanus): See, I'm disrupting your powers and causing them to work for me. Soon I'll be so rich I could buy your trash heap of a planet and still be wealthy. ''XLR8 zooms in and puts Skyler down and then reverts. (Luke): Keith! (Skyler): We found you! (Vulkanus): Awwww. The Osmosian has friends. Kill them. (Luke): Going Four Arms! Luke transforms. (Heatblast): Heatblast!? Six pickaxe aliens charge at the duo. Skyler blasts two of them away while Luke throws fireballs. (Vulkanus): A Pyronite? Bad choice, kid. I'm a member of the Detrovite race we thrive in climates of over 3000 degrees kelvin! (Heatblast): Great. Heatbast shoots fire down at the ground and soars straight towards Vulkanus who punches him into a wall. Heatblast recovers quickly and dodges Vulkanus next punch. He leaps over to the table and melts Keith's cuffs. He helps him down. '' (Heatblast): You okay, bro? (Keith): Behind you. ''Vulkanus punches Heatblast who falls over KOed. Keith turns to Vulkanus. (Keith): You attack innocent civilians. Keith dodges a punch from Vulkanus and uppercuts him. (Keith): You kidnap me! Keith punches Vulkanus twice in the face. He leaps behind him and lifts him into the air. '' (Keith): Then you go and hurt my brother. For what!? (Vulkanus): To get off this crappy planet. (Keith): You want off!? You want off!? Too bad, Vulkanus! ''Keith throws Vulkanus into a nearby hole in the cave. (Keith): And stay down there. Skyler is helping up Luke. He groans and opens his eyes. (Luke): Did we win? (Keith): Oh yeah we won. (Luke): Good. You gonna stay like that? Keith looks down at his Taydenite form. He concentrates hard and turns back. '' (Skyler): Now you can join us on missions. (Keith): Yeah. I guess I finally found what made me special. ''Skyler hugs Keith. (Skyler): You don't need powers to be special to us, Keith. (Luke): Ugh. Get a cave you two. The group laughs and begin hiking up the hole. Meanwhile in the hole Vulkanus is slowly climbing out his suit very damaged. End. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Keith Tennyson * Skyler Noel Villains * Vulkanus (first appearance) * Pickaxe Aliens Aliens *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Heatblast (intended alien was Four Arms) Category:Episodes